


Are Aliens Our Kind Of Thing?

by AmyHook



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyHook/pseuds/AmyHook
Summary: The Winchesters see the news report that New York City is being invaded by aliens and they argue what they should do about it.





	Are Aliens Our Kind Of Thing?

It had been a normal salt n' burn. They found the ghost, the ghost threw them around, they burned the ghost. Simple! Afterwards they had gone back to their motel to have a quiet evening before driving back to the bunker the next day. Sam had just turned on the TV to start zapping through channels when they both noticed the emergency broadcast.

 

 _"If you are just joining us now, here's a recap of the events so far. A giant hole has opened up in the sky above Stark Tower in New York City, and what appear to be aliens are streaming out of it and are attacking the city."_ The news anchor said, with more than a little alarm in her voice. The screen showed what looked like a hole to another dimension in the sky, several hundred feet across, where, what really seemed to be aliens, were flying out and shooting at everything.

 

"Fuuuuuck!" Dean exclaimed, at the same time his brother said, "Shiiiiit".

 

It took more than a minute of the brothers just watching the TV before Dean asked, "So what’s the fastest way to get from Montana to New York? Can we ask Cas for some Angel Air?"

 

At Dean's question Sam just looked at him in shock before bursting out, "What? You what to go into that mess? That’s not our problem! We deal with supernatural threats from earth, not space aliens!"

 

"You want those people to die? There are civilians there! The Big Apple is one of the largest cities in the country and you want to just let all those people get killed, without lifting a finger?" Dean countered, looking equally bewildered at his brother.

 

"Exactly Dean! That’s a big ass city, with an army of aliens attacking it. What can two guys with shotguns do against that? Because I as far as I know, we don't have any special weapons to take down aliens. We would be sitting ducks out there," Sam threw back exasperated.

 

"But we are better prepared than any average Joe on the street, we could make a difference. We don't have to take care of the big flying whales," at that Dean gestured to the newscast that was just showing a gigantic hovering monster crashing into one building, "but we could take on the small ones. Save as many lives as we can. We can probably not stop the whole army, but we might help a few souls. Aren't that our job?"

 

"We take care of the supernatural threat because there isn’t anybody else that could do that, but this? The whole US military is probably on the way to New York right now," Sam disputed. "This isn't some secret threat that no one but us knows about and is equipped to handle. This is global news and we would only get in the way when the real heavy hitters got in the game."

 

"Yeah, but the army isn't there right now and it could take hours before they got there," Dean argued back. "We can get there right now and prevent people from dying this moment."

 

Before Sam could come up with a comeback they heard the news anchor exclaimed _"Oh thank God"_ and they both turned back to the news footage that they had been ignoring for most of their discussion.

 

_"Dear viewers, the imitate crisis appears to be over. Iron Man, AKA Tony Stark, has just flown, what we now got confirmation was a nuclear missile, into the hole and that led to all of the aliens collapsing. The group of superheroes, that we can report calls themselves the Avengers, has saved the day."_

 

The brothers stayed silent as they watched the footage of the red and gold tinman fly into an interdimensional hole and just barely making it out before it closed. They also saw all the aliens just dropping as they were.

 

"Okay, so aliens aren't our kind of thing." Dean finally broke the silence.

 

"No, apparently they have their own team of superheroes to take care of them," Sam replied completely deadpanned.  

 

"Sure, they save a city and are national heroes, we save the whole world and are seen as criminals, that's fair," Dean grumbled, almost under his breath, but not quite.

 

"Hey, if you want to throw on some spandex be my guest, but I rather stick to the flannel," Sam said jokily to his brother.

 

"I have you know, I would look great in spandex," Dean replied in the same light tone, while he took up the remote and turned off the TV. They didn’t do what they did for the recognition after all. "Okay, so what's for dinner?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone that read this little piece of mine and I hope you liked it. I have no beta so all the mistakes are mine (if you see any, please tell me so can I correct it – in the end you are blind to your own slip-ups). 
> 
> This is my attempt at get things going with my writing so we will see if something starts happening. I have literary 50 ideas for fanfics and I have only finished a couple of them, and all of those small one shots. My big epic ones seem to be stuck in the mud. Oh well, that’s life I guess. Anyway hope you liked this little thing and hopefully it won’t take me years before I post something again. 
> 
> Until next time  
> Amy


End file.
